


Stiles and any type of gun don't mix

by NooneLamron



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NooneLamron/pseuds/NooneLamron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to pull a little prank on Derek but what he doesn't realize is the prank is about to go horribly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles and any type of gun don't mix

**Author's Note:**

> Little fluff/slight angst drabble of Sterek that I've been meaning to work on for awhile. Hope you enjoy.

Stiles walks into his room with a squirt gun as Derek is lying on the bed in lounge pants. “FREEZE!” He shouts. Derek stops moving to play along and looks up at him with the most innocent look he could conjure up but it’s not very convincing. “Nice try.”

“Fine.” He says flashing a wolfish grin before his eyes turn an electric blue and he begins to crawl towards the end of the bed.

“No, no. Not the eyes!” Stiles says in a small pleading voice shielding his eyes with his arm but on the way to move his arm he accidentally hits the trigger button on the water gun and sends a spray all over Derek. All Stiles hears is a loud roar/growl, a crash and a thud to the floor. Stiles slowly lowers his arm to see the bed empty and feels a panic begin to rise in him. “Der?”

“STILES!” A growl erupts from the floor. Stiles gulps loudly lowering his gun and walks towards the side of the bed where he notices the blankets have been pulled down towards it along with a few claw marks.

“Babe, you okay?” He asked as he peered towards the floor he saw Derek in some sort of wolfed out form claws, fangs, ears, fur and tail.

“What was in that water gun?” Stiles stared at him in disbelief, he didn’t think he would freak out that much over just water. Then looking at him more closely he noticed he had a hand clasped over his arm and that hand was also clutched over his chest which was oozing out a strange liquid along with an odd smoke.

“Oh, crap!” Quickly Stiles dashed over to him to look at his arm and chest. “What the heck happened?”

“I don’t know.” He began panting. “That’s why I’m asking you. As soon as the water hit me it burned.”

“Let me see.” He nodded his head & looked at Derek determinedly telling him he shouldn’t even bother arguing. Letting out a huff he lifted his hands to reveal lines of bubbling, burning skin.

“Now, what was in the water?” Stiles looked around nervously.

“Maybe we should take you to Deaton to get that looked at.” He replied before trying to lift Derek to no avail.

“Stiles, I asked you a question and I would like an answer before I decide to go anywhere.”

“Ugh, fine!” He said knowing he wasn’t going to get anywhere before he answered especially since Derek had a hold of his shirt. “Mountain ash, wolfs bane and, uh, mistletoe.” He said trying to look everywhere else but at his very ticked off boyfriend.

“Why do you have that?”

“I was using it for training against werewolves instead of wolfs bane laced bullets seeing as I don’t like guns. And I guess before I must’ve accidentally grabbed the wrong one.” He answered finally looking at him. Derek let out a low growl even though he had suddenly turned back to his human form except for his eyes but Stiles guessed he was just still angry.

“We’ll deal with this later I should probably have Deaton look at this then. Bring your water gun with you.” Stiles helped Derek off the floor then picked up the water gun and decided to stash it in his backpack so Derek wouldn’t destroy it on the way over when he wolfs out. Stiles sort of managed to drive them calmly over without freaking out & without Derek wanting to rip his throat out. The only thing that did happen was that Derek had changed back once more causing Stiles to let out a high-pitched squeal and almost crash the car. Luckily Derek was able to grab the wheel in time and calm him down as well. 

“It looks like you should be fine. The combination of those items could have been lethal.” Derek glared at Stiles who was chewing at his thumbnail nervously. When he made eye contact with Derek he sighed, rolled his eyes & head while waving out his arms.

“How many times do I have to say that I’m sorry?”

“Until my arm and chest don’t feel like they're on fire, and I’m back to normal.” Derek said back snappishly. Deaton ignored the bickering couple as best as he could but that remark made him smirk slightly.

“So I take it your plan didn’t work very well?” He asked trying to look over at Stiles while trying to put cream on Derek’s arm as he had already finished applying it to his chest.

“What plan?” Derek growled slightly but Deaton tightened his grip causing his electric blue eyes to turn on him.

“I suggest you try to calm down before you do something you’ll regret.” Derek sighed loudly but allowed Stiles to continue talking.

“I asked Deaton what items I could use to control a werewolf.” Stiles began to reply rapidly as if it was safer to get it all out at once. He bit his bottom lip nervously & looked around the room except at Derek. “I was just trying to have a little extra fun.”

“I merely gave you three suggestions that you knew of but I never recalled telling you to combine the three. Obviously no fun would come of this.” He answered as he patched up Derek’s chest. Derek was still glaring at Stiles but some of his fur had begun to recede a little from his latest transformation. “The effects should last only a few more hours but the cream I applied will help. You should still try to maintain a calm & peaceful manner as best as you can for now.” Deaton answered as he finished wrapping his arm then pulling off his gloves while turning to Stiles.

“Why are you looking at me?” He asked waving out a hand. The veterinarian just stared at him without replying then turned to the werewolf. “There is also one more thing I know you won’t be happy about. I suggest that you don’t be left alone in this state & be closely monitored if things happen to get worse. You could stay here if you would like but I suggest it’s somewhere you feel comfortable.” Derek stared at him in disbelief knowing where he was suggesting. “I’ll let you two talk it over.” He walked out of the room leaving them alone to talk it out. Stiles stared at Derek chewing on his thumbnail nervously once more.

“Did any of what he just said make sense to you?” Derek hung his head and sighed deeply.

“Stiles.” The younger man furrowed his brow in response as the other looked up at him. “Even though I should be angry at you for doing this, could you come and stay the night at my place?” Stiles stared at him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes.

“You’re not going to try to kill me in my sleep are you?” Stiles asked suspiciously which caused the werewolf to chuckle.

“No, I promise I won’t cause that much bodily harm.” He stated pulling the younger man closer to him by his hip as he stepped slightly closer. “It’s just that Deaton said I need to be somewhere comfortable, monitored & that I’m not alone. Obviously the only person I’m going to trust in this situation and fill the most comfortable around is you.” He smirked pulling him even closer.

“Really?”

“Of course, besides who else knows I like to have water gun fights?” They both smiled as Derek pulled him closer and Stiles leaned in for a kiss.

“How much longer are you going to be mad at me?” He asked tentatively.

“Probably not that much longer.” He said with a wolfish grin that was accented by the fangs that were receding once more. “Just know that the next time we go to the preserve you better be prepared to run.” He smiled at him before pecking him softly on the lips.

“When am I never not prepared to run when we’re there?” He laughed stopping the kiss then going back once more.


End file.
